Things to make you love me
by 555minami
Summary: The world of animals is where my story of how Zoro(half green tiger) and Sanji(half nine-tail fox) meet.So obviously Zoro wants Sanji to like him. SanjixZoro
1. 1: The meeting

**Hiya, sorry about my first story but here's a better one.(Forgive me!)**

**Disclaimers: I do not own one piece :P  
**

**Characters:  
**Sanji is a nine tailed fox :)

Zoro is a green tiger ;D (last of it's kind)

Nami is a Catcoon (raccoon+cat)

Usopp is a horse O_o

Chopper is a reindeer (duh) **ALL MODIFIED ANIMALS**

Robin is a graceful crane

Franky is a tough-as-nails bull

Finally, Brook is a giraffe

Luffy is a dragon monkey... all are half human if u know what i mean/are monsters

* * *

"Damn it! Where am I? That stupid Luffy got lost with the and others while on the way to Arcadia!"Zoro complained. He was a part tiger, part man monster. Zoro had just finished his entrance exam to Arcadia but was lost (or as he called it; 'the road changed itself')

After stumbling around for ages, he was starving. To his luck, he found some edible-looking substance growing on a tree. It was absolutely delicious, and Zoro gobbled a few more.

POOF=3

"What the?" Zoro had transformed into a tiny little kitten, which could easily be cupped in a person's hand. "Oh no, I had eaten almonds!" He vaguely recalled Benn Beckman warning him to avoid eating almonds (commonly found on the path to Arcadia) as they would revert you to a child-like state for 24 hours. Now, that he was stuck with the brain and body of a child until tomorrow morning, how could he find his way to the 'Paradise' for monsters much less go home?!

He sighed and thanked his lucky stars that the clothing he was wearing and the three swords he brought had transformation magic , which adapted thus it shrank when he shrank. It could have been worse, he could have been puny AND naked.

Out of the blue, Zoro heard footsteps shuffling in his direction.

"Step. Step. Step" Zoro's heart was rapidly pumping, who... or what was coming closer? His skin crawled as he laid still on the ground. He hoped fervently that whatever that was inching his way closer was not an enemy. He was practically defenseless. The sound of footsteps got louder and louder. Petrified, he hid behind the bushes, peering through the leaves.

From afar, Zoro could make out a mysterious waif-like figure prancing about. The figure had a glossy coat of blond fur. The scent of vanilla wafted through the air, accompanying the mellifluous voice of the singing figure.

"Going around the world,  
Lovely ladies here and there,  
I am their love-cook! Sanji ! MELLORINES!" Sanji crooned, his nine tails wagging around like a love-sick dog.

Zoro timidly approached the seemingly sissy nine-tail fox, supposedly called 'Sanji'. While approaching Zoro noticed something unexpectedly alluring, Sanji's nine-tails were irresistibly fluffy. Unconsciously little Zoro crouched down ready to pounce onto one of those fluffy tails. Suddenly all nine-tails moved towards Zoro's direction, all Zoro could do was cling onto Sanji's tail for dear life hearing him scream " Mellorines! Lovely Robin-chwan and Nami-swan!"

This was fun, Zoro could feel the wind blowing onto his green puffy fur and a fluffy tail to cling on? Tail? " Shit" Zoro thought. He did not have enough strength in his puny arms to hold on and was flying in mid air heading towards a raven beauty.

"Cook-Oh! What a cute little tiger, what is your name? I am a crane, Robin's my name." Zoro was relieved of her kind nature but was shaken up by the impact and Sanji's glaring of envy. After telling his name and requesting of help to go to Arcadia, Zoro scurried off. He came back, dragging his three swords that he had lost in his fall. Robin, Sanji and Nami laughed at his over-eagerness and agreed to help. They were heading to Arcadia as well, and one more passenger would not hurt!

" My name is Nami the catcoon and this is Sanji the nine-tailed fox cook. May I ask you why you are heading to Arcadia?~" She said with her most charming voice. Zoro said that he was meeting up with Luffy (which was half true) while the love-cook with the odd eye-brow swooned over Nami with his heart shaped eyes.

"Luffy?" Robin's eyes perked up. "It's been a while since we last met each other."

" Robin-chwan that so nice of you to remember him~Yeah, Luffy, so that idiot is able to even lose a child." Sanji criticized.

" That stupid Luffy lost an innocent, rare breed child! He owes me big time!" Nami commented.

Damn, what bad luck. Not only was he small, he was with a bunch of utter crazies (excluding Robin), he was also embarrassed to be led back by them. Luffy and the others were probably having a laughing fit, thinking Zoro was lost. If they saw him carried in Sanji's big, warm and gentle hands, they would never let him hear the end of it. At the very least, Robin, Sanji and Nami seemed to know where they were going and knew Luffy...

* * *

[What was happening at the gate of Arcadia:]

Luffy: "Hehe, Zoro is lost~"

Benn Beckman(mouse), Shanks(lion) and Usopp: "It is your fault!How long are we gonna wait and what if he ate almonds!?"

'Neh~Don't worry~ Zoro is strong and he is right over there with the others but he is smaller?...Eh! Zoro! Let's go save him!' Luffy shouted happily as he does not need to wait longer.

To their surprise Zoro was actually right in front of them exiting the forest with Luffy's new friends. Of course, knowing how much pride Zoro had, they decided to save him. Plus they could always meet up again with Luffy's new friends when Zoro turns back too normal. Relief came over Zoro as he saw Luffy coming to rescue him. SMACK CRACK KICK

Huh? What happen? Luffy got beaten up by Nami!? Wow, that woman is scary strong and she seems to be mad about not taking care of him, an innocent child. How about Usopp, he got beaten by the kind-hearten Robin! Whereas red-haired Shanks got kicked by that sissy Sanji... Well that was a stupid attempt to help me...

{SWOOSH}

Suddenly, he could feel again the nice cooling gust of wind he felt before, when he was brushed into the air by Sanji. Not only that he was enjoying this, Luffy, Shanks and Usopp was dragged along away from Sanji and the rest. This only meant that the level-headed and most amiable guy he met, saved them. He had greyish short hair, he also had never been seen without his rifle nearby or a cigarette in his mouth and has a large X-shaped scar on his left temple. Benn, Benn Beckman was his name.

* * *

**Well that was chapter one, hope it was good! /' 3'/**

**Zoro: SO...Why was I so stupid here? -Glare-  
**

**Me:~BECAUSE~ I like it  
**

**BTW, Arcadia means 'Paradise' for monsters as it is the name I choose because off it's meaning: Eden.  
**

**People out there please tell me how to write the next, comments are welcome:**** Sanji searched for (1)Zoro (2)Luffy  
**


	2. 2: Stalking!

**Ok! This is my second chap, hope I don't stink! Cheer me on! **

**Disclaimers: I still do not own one piece *o***

* * *

At the end of this shitty day where Sanji's beautiful Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were assaulted by Luffy and Usopp. Plus Sanji's stupid, soft, bundle of adorableness who he was entrusted to protect, was kidnapped by Luffy. I mean Sanji was not Luffy, going around like a fool and losing kids! At least Sanji knew that Luffy toke away his cutie ... I mean... that marimo. Now Sanji has to search for Luffy in Arcadia.

For some reason Sanji was found by Luffy instead. To some extent Sanji knew that there was no need to search for Luffy as he would automatically come to him for meat. Sanji knew that being a great cook had some good points but he did not expect that Luffy came to him for meat in exactly 24hours. Yes, Luffy was right now in fount of him gobbling up the food he made for the ladies.**  
**

"Luffy may I know what the shit are you doing here ?" Sanji questioned, though Sanji wanted to ask where was that green tiger, he knew Luffy could be trusted.

''Because of meat! Oh, Ben told me to also tell you that, that little tiger is ...um... who is related too my friend Zoro... who has three gold earrings." Luffy said awkwardly as he forgot the lines he was supposed to say. Of course Sanji did not notice as he went to serve drinks to the ladies.

Robin who was listening to their conversation found something interesting nearby her. She discovered another green tiger hiding behind the bush, glaring at Sanji ! It was Zoro, Luffy's friend jugging by appearance, of course. Robin wanted to know why Zoro was glaring at Sanji. Maybe Zoro wanted to see if Sanji would make sure that Luffy would not do anything stupid. ( she also wanted to know why Zoro was here)

Zoro was there because he wanted to stalk his prey, Sanji. Sanji was his prey because he felt really attracted to him but as of why Zoro did not know. What Robin and Zoro did not know at the moment, was that Zoro actually loved Sanji.

She decided to take action. Robin bought Zoro over to her using her feathers as the transportation, to question Zoro. " Neh, you are Zoro right, Luffy should have told you our names. Why don't you hang out with us while taking care of Luffy?" Robin asked. Zoro quickly replied a yes as he wanted to know Sanji better and also Luffy's friends, maybe. Robin thought to let Zoro know that Sanji is to let Zoro have a conversation with him, so Robin introduce Zoro to Sanji.

Zoro was never a good conversationalist but it would not be that bad right? Oh, Zoro was so wrong he became worse when he started talking to Sanji, even if he was rude he never started a fight before. The reason was because Zoro's mind blanked out making him blurt out profanities and nicknames causing a big fight afterwords (with Sanji of course ). Embarrassed Zoro decided to sulk behind the bush where Robin found him as a blush slowly crept to his cheeks from 'talking' to Sanji.

After Zoro calmed down he decided the best way to be nicer to Sanji is to talk with his freinds. Zoro strolled over to the girls starting a conversation with them. Zoro did not want to offend Sanji but apparently talking casually to his 'ladies' ,calling Nami witch, was not a good choice. As he ended up on Sanji's 'things I hate' list as Sanji glared at Zoro but Zoro did make new female friends.

This is normally the time people would not say, "Hey good job Zoro!", unfortunately a poor soul said that. Well if you think about it who would say that? Sadly there was one, Usopp, as he wanted to joke about Zoro actually finding his way here when he just reached there. Unfortunately there was no sight where Usopp went later as he screamed while running for his life, thus Zoro decided to forget about it. Continuing his conversations with Nami and Robin.

As all this excitement happened I bet you are wondering where is Luffy? Well Luffy accidentally choked on a fish bone and drank a whole cup of 'water' next to him to wash it down. If you noticed this symbols '' it means Luffy did not drink water but instead booze and got drunk. Luffy wobbled over to Nami, who choose to ignore him. After hearing the sounds of vomiting Nami asked Zoro to take Luffy back to his house in Arcadia and to see them tomorrow if Luffy does not get a hangover. Needless to say Zoro obviously knew he would see them tomorrow... especially Sanji... cause Zoro is going to stalk him.

* * *

**Well that was my chap 2. Hope it is as good as the 1st...Please help me :(  
**

**Reviews are especially welcomed  
**


End file.
